


【天加】神父与魅魔

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 断断续续的神父天道x非典型魅魔加贺美的脑洞
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji, 天加
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

地狱的传召从来不会认真挑时候。

充满黑暗气息的巨大纹章出现在传送对象身边时，加贺美正忙于应付兴趣上头的天道神父变着花样的戏语抚弄，冷不丁被来自地狱的会议通知吓了一跳“啊”地盘上了神父的腰，自投罗网地把挺立的乳尖凑近了天道嘴边，于是天道理所当然地笑纳这份主动呈餐，唇舌和牙尖把那敏感的小点磨吮得深红水亮。加贺美脸红气喘地险些因这一下软了腰，终究对工作尽责的本分压过炽热欲念，坚定自持地推开神父肩膀匆匆道声抱歉稍等就扯了衣服跳下床要奔赴老家。被打断好事的天道不爽地微微眯眼，对于地狱这种在人前戏搞到大半时召人办公的作风十分鄙夷。难得准备好的道具还没来得及尽情使用，他才刚给加贺美塞了颗最容易被接受的跳蛋，正要哄菜鸟魅魔尝试刺激一点的就被留下独自雄起，着实扫兴。

加贺美慌慌张张赶到全地狱大小恶魔的会议现场时还有点喘，紧张地理理发皱的长袍凌乱的头毛然后夹着尾巴大气不敢出地坐到魅魔席的位子，同以前一样认真听大恶魔领导们依次训话，扎根基层拓展业务云云，听到领导痛心疾首地把今年地狱成绩跟天堂相比时不免有些心虚，心想不知道上帝会不会在意神父被挖角，不过他也还并没有和天道定下契约。分神的时候后穴含着的那个随机模式的小玩具又自发振动起来，惊得加贺美一颤，险之又险地及时咬住了下唇把几乎漏出来的呻吟吞回肚里。恶魔优秀的听力把凡间造物的细微嗡嗡声听得清楚，坐得离加贺美较近的其他恶魔不禁侧目，然后交头接耳地窃窃私语“不愧是魅魔”之类，害得加贺美面红耳赤，恨不能当场把头埋进身前用乌云做的长桌里去，只好在心里愤愤埋怨天道层出不穷的花样以及不合理的工作制度。身侧几位魅魔姐姐们倒是瞅着他窘迫模样掩住红唇笑得花枝乱颤，大大方方地轻拍他肩膀，恭喜恭喜呀，我们的小加贺美也终于找到好客户了，有一个会玩的客户其实是好事哦，趁机享受嘛～有熟悉加贺美之前零业务情况的更加关切，欣慰道这下好了，加贺美不用担心因为年终业务能力考核不合格被降职了，要好好表现一番给我们魅魔也挣点面子啊。加贺美被这些善意的哄笑弄得耳根红透，舌头打结磕磕巴巴地含糊其辞说我会的请前辈放心，又被姐姐们轻笑着鼓励了一通，叫加贺美苦着脸回想起那些年被年终能力考核支配的恐惧。天道赐予的玩具还在湿软后穴反反复复地震，碾着汁水淋漓的穴肉，跟魅魔本能渴求的快感相比却不过隔靴搔痒。加贺美在漫长的会议中坐立不安，最终难耐地叹气，心想下次就该像真正的魔鬼作风那样肆无忌惮地忽略上级通知，随心所欲地搞外勤，反正地狱也没有工资可扣，他现在开始想念自己的那桩大生意。


	2. 圣经有什么好听的

恶魔加贺美被关在了天道神父的房间。

“我要用主的神圣净化你，加贺美。”天道神父翻着圣经，在教堂中传道一般朗声抑扬顿挫地念。

加贺美表情呆滞，展开翅膀困倦地打了个哈欠，苦巴巴地叹气，这样的折磨还要持续多久，真的好无聊喔。

注意到他心不在焉的天道停了下来，俯视着他严肃逼问：“感觉到净化心灵的神圣了吗，作为恶魔来说？”

“……好像没有，”加贺美诚实地摇头，圆溜溜的眼睛水润又明亮，像极了无辜真诚的小狗，“天道，你念完了吗……我想睡觉了。”

“……”天道绷着脸上下打量他，视线在恶魔晃来晃去的黑色尾巴尖上飘了几圈，“你说没有？”

“你好烦啊……我老爸也经常念这个，”加贺美不满地咕哝，皱起眉头表示他确实十分认真地感到困扰，“福音书啦什么的……你们怎么都喜欢念这么长的东西，不会觉得累吗？我真的不懂。”

“好吧，抗性比预想中的要高……既然如此就多来几遍。”天道清清嗓子，念得更大声了。

加贺美愁苦地闭上了嘴。天哪，神父这种职业真是太残忍了，没有魔权。还不得不乖乖坐着忍受，他只好开始思考今晚该吃什么，一定要磨到天道下厨做饭。


	3. 魅魔的喂食

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写得我自己也满脑门问号，在瞎编什么

“你可是神父……但你现在豢养了一只魅魔。”

“不是豢养，是为了防止你伤害人类而做出的拘禁。”

“……但我可是魅魔！就算看起来不像我也是魅魔！”

“确实。”

“嘿天道，你不能就这么把我锁在教堂，活动范围限制到这种程度也太残忍了，这不符合人道主义！”

“你不是魅魔吗，要什么人道主义？”

“……”

“喂天道，你这样真的不是在保护我吗？呃……虽然这么说估计你也不会听，但我建议你还是养一只宠物吧，怎么说神父豢养魅魔也太离谱了。”

“想什么呢，只是为了防止你祸害别人而进行的拘禁。”

“你……我、我不按照魅魔的方法进食可是会虚弱而死的！所以你还不如给我个痛快……什？！

“嗯……啊嗯、天道！你这样、不会被上帝视为背叛吗……唔！”

“你不是魅魔吗，这只是在为你提供食物，以此体现主的仁慈悲悯。怎么，这不正是你喜欢的人道主义？”

“……”

抗争总是失败，但加贺美永远在抗争——自诩光辉太阳般的、万恶的天道神父绽出不可一世的微笑，仿佛浑身都沐浴着昭昭圣光，照例收紧了绕在掌间的细银锁链牵动魅魔颈上严丝合缝的皮质项圈，优美双唇一张一合：“开饭了。”

——好吧，今天也没能抗争成功。

加贺美皱眉撇嘴，不情不愿地顺着拉扯锁链的力道凑近那人，耍赖似的一屁股坐在他脚下抱起胳膊，自后腰生出、因这姿势垂在地上的漆黑羽翼不耐烦地抖了抖：“我现在还不饿！”

“奶奶说过，三餐当有定时。现在不吃，之后饿起来更难受，”天道神父似笑非笑地低头看他，“加贺美，只是稍微吃撑就以为能略过一餐的话，会无法健康发育的。”

那还不是因为某人不讲道理地多做了几次……加贺美暗自翻个白眼，在巧言令色方面天道永远不会输给别人，他一个魅魔找不出话来反驳气得跳脚是常有的事，要斗嘴太不理智。俊美无匹的青年神父有着受神眷顾的外表口才，脑子永远比地上的凡人多转两圈，唯独一颗心不似寻常圣职者柔软慈悯，仿佛生来为了克心直口快的热血魔物。加贺美摸摸脖子上的项圈，没好气地回复：“先说好，这次要慢慢来，一直撑着也很难受的。”

天道神父挑了挑眉不置可否，捏着他下颚俯身吮咬他丰润的唇。抱怨归抱怨，舌尖扫过齿列时加贺美还是顺从地松开牙关，任对方柔软灵活的舌头长驱直入，承纳渡过来的津液，魔物稍尖的舌和神父交缠挑起细碎的水声——这样缠绵亲密的接吻加贺美还是挺喜欢的，对食精气的魅魔来讲姑且算开胃的前菜。

酥酥麻麻的温吞电流游走全身，逐渐唤醒中心欲望的漩涡，将魅魔的身子浸得发热软化，熔了那些硌人的棱角。加贺美不知不觉地完全放松下来，在绵密的亲吻中迷迷糊糊地发出哼声，两手环上天道肩颈舒服地去舔他的唇角，任自己锐利的犬齿牙尖被对方软舌卷过，待回神时已经不知何时被天道抱揽着腰背坐在覆了丝绒床单的大床上。厮磨得红润的唇边还有着湿漉漉的涎液痕迹，加贺美下意识咂了咂嘴，品味出一抹转瞬即逝的甜，也不由在心底唾弃魅魔贪食精气的体质。天道瞧他又不自知地微微皱眉嘟唇活像跟自己赌气的小狗，侧首凑在他耳边“呼——”地吹气，不忘轻啃一口不同于人类的狭长耳尖，立时便收获加贺美一个过电似的哆嗦，伴随受惊小兽目光一横瞪过来，后腰的羽翼不满地扬起拍打他胳膊。

看着如同成年人手臂长短的漆黑羽翼打起人来力度轻得像禽鸟扑棱翅膀，象征意义远大于实际作用，天道提着加贺美肩胛骨捏了捏，也觉得这对翅膀死命扑腾起来怕也不能带身材结实的魅魔上天，只是顺着蝴蝶骨耸起的弧度一路摸至线条收紧的后腰，那覆着细羽的双翼便不安分地簌簌轻颤起来，抚上羽根并延展开的翼骨轻揉时，翅尖不由自主拍打床铺的“啪嗒”轻响就接连落入耳畔，藏不住反应的魅魔埋着脸十指攥了软滑床单揪出流泻褶皱，只好红着耳尖闷声叫他：“天道……”

“我在。”天道向来应得坦然，稍支起身体打量趴伏的魅魔。鸦黑的羽翼摊开来，每一片羽都在昏暗的烛火下熠熠生辉，加贺美咬着唇转过脸，把线条流畅肌理紧实的赤裸肉体展露在昏黄光下，蓄了层水汽的双瞳已然转为灼灼的赤红，一眨便流转红宝石般的辉光，额角寓意不详的漆黑尖角顶破光与暗的分界线。从魅魔尾椎生出的细韧长尾游蛇般攀上天道小腿环环缠绕，直到天道张开手，将尾尖那颗黑色的桃心捏在掌心把玩起来。

“嗯……！”

敏感之处任人揉捏，加贺美微微一震，身子立时酥麻了半边，后腰酸软情不自禁地流露一声闷哼，抬起的脚掌踩上天道膝盖。他腿间的性器已然挺立吐出清液，天道扫了一眼，却只俯下身去用空闲的指尖拨弄揉搓他胸前，将发红的肉粒按入柔软乳晕再用牙尖衔住拉扯，动作间缠在手上的银链蹭在胸肉上硌出浅淡红痕。“说好了要慢慢吃。”天道气定神闲，顶着身下人半是不满半是羞恼的瞪视游走在他胸脯弄出一连串牙印吻痕，响亮地嘬出一枚红印烙在侧颈，黑袍下鼓涨的硬热不紧不慢地蹭过对方绷紧的大腿。是自己提的要求没错，加贺美嘴唇动了两下终于憋回去，拧着动了情泛红的身体在床上蹭出更多乱糟糟褶皱哼哼，希望这细嚼慢咽的漫长前戏可以结束得快些。天道倒觉得他这眼神游移的难耐样子有趣，松了他尾巴尖转而凑近轻吻他额上的角，用嘴唇含弄还不够，又伸了湿濡舌尖描摹角身螺旋细纹，在加贺美微弱的反抗下短促地低笑。蕴着魔物本源的角和尾都敏感得出奇，加贺美倒吸一口凉气，面红耳赤地叫他别咬，反倒让天道牢牢捏着另一边的角反复舔咬挑逗，细碎的水声和连绵的快感一同袭来，战栗的加贺美几乎要生出被吞吃殆尽的错觉，单凭被吮得湿漉火热的角就射了出来，喘息着抬手去挡天道灵活的唇舌，急得皱了眉挺胸把被冷落的两点往天道身上蹭：“角……不行……！别、别弄……啊！呜……”

权当品味了一番恶魔角滋味的天道用拇指指腹抹净唇边的液体，赞同似的点点头：“确实不行，没滋没味，口感也硬了点。”

陷在欲网的加贺美喘着气瞪他：“又不是、能吃的东西，是我的角！饿了就去吃饭啊。”

“那么正餐就开始吧。”天道面不改色地握住加贺美的腿弯向两侧抬起分开，露出臀肉掩映下已然流出水来自主张合的贪吃小口，克制许久的肉刃破开层叠软肉吸附直抵深处。这一下逼得胃口大开的魅魔叫出声来，热情软肉百般迎合楔入体内的硬热，加贺美四肢也不自觉地缠上天道身躯，被情欲浸透的眼神染上迷醉。被驯化得食髓知味的内壁紧紧吸住大力捣干的性器，全然不顾前不久才被好好满足过的事实，拼命想再榨出些精华滋润这具魔物的身体。

啊啊……这个月的考核、呃唔……应该已经达标了吧？加贺美气喘吁吁地想，在又一记猝不及防的深顶下爽得蜷起脚趾小腿发颤，学会追逐快感的身体自发嵌在那根火热器物上摆动腰肢，迷离失神的模样倒真有几分标准魅魔的痴态。要来了、他呜咽着低头，察觉到天道射精的前兆而绞紧后穴，两腿紧缠着天道腰部浑身颤栗地欣喜落泪。魅魔最爱的精液深深灌入不知餍足的肉穴，加贺美溢出一声濒死般的破碎呻吟，满足地抚上微鼓的小腹。生理性泪水从眼角滚落，加贺美隔着迷蒙泪光看到眼前一点晃荡银光闪烁，本能地凑上前用嘴唇轻触那抹冰凉。

“多谢款待……”他的眼睛变回纯良的黑，逐渐失了焦距，终于喃喃着沉沉合上眼皮向后躺倒。什么时候能攒够业绩上升一步呢……这疑问只来得及划过一瞬，加贺美便安然入梦了。

“希望你不会消化不良，”天道神父握住胸前挂着的银质十字架一吻，回想方才加贺美凑过来亲吻这十字架时的神态，不禁微微一笑：“愿神护佑，阿门。”


	4. Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想玩魅魔的羽毛

“道具？”

“……是。”

天道神父从摊开的报纸后抬起头，加贺美双手紧贴裤缝犹犹豫豫地搓着手指，在他身前站成一个垂头丧气的小学生，尾巴也没精打采地耷拉下去。

“说是‘既然都熟练业务了也该尝试一下拓展领域’什么的……”加贺美嗫喏着，心里暗暗抱怨地狱规定条例繁复严苛，两眼只盯着桌脚一处细小的开裂木纹，“没办法的吧，只能靠你了天道。”

“地狱还真麻烦啊……”

“我也想说！”

加贺美被安置在天道神父常坐的那把铺着红色绒垫的扶手椅上，赤裸脚踝上的镣铐紧扣在两边椅子腿，两手被“贴心”地并腕缚在脑后，摆出一副门户大开的模样——庆幸他那身紧短暴露的黑皮衣制服还没被剥干净（虽然也没什么用）。他有点紧张地扭动了下，这个时候再说反悔好像已经有点迟，只好在锁链的哗啦声中忐忑地咽了咽口水。

“先从好接受的东西开始适应一下吧。”天道摸着下巴打量他一番，沉思够了似的微微点头，向被拘束的魅魔伸出手。加贺美无措地睁大眼，然后猝不及防地“嗷”了一声：天道的动作堪称快准狠，择菜般拔了他一根漆黑长羽。他疼得双翼簌簌一颤，声音立刻提高八度：“没说要SM啊天道！”

“……”天道一言难尽地拿那种看低级水生甲壳类爬行动物的眼神扫他一眼，指尖拨了拨那根羽毛细密的边缘，倒是挺满意这软硬适中又有弹性的触感。“目前没有专业道具，加贺美，你应该不会排斥自己的羽毛吧？”他端详没有被柔软绒毛覆盖的那截羽根，生出漆黑的羽管却是无暇纯白，或许削尖了拿来做成羽毛笔也未尝不可，“只拔这一根，不用害怕。”

天道对加贺美含着水光怯怯望人的困惑眼神一直很中意，圆溜溜的乌黑狗狗眼总能让人心情大好，因此他捏着从加贺美身上拔下来的羽毛拂过加贺美前襟大敞而裸露的胸口时几乎起了几分学术探究的心思。划过皮肤的致密羽尖纤维硬挺，加贺美紧张的呼吸气音清晰可闻，随着那点轻巧的酥麻痒意微微发颤，平实的胸膛也上下起伏不定，叫人一目了然是否搔到痒处。天道将他紧抿成直线又微微一跳的唇角尽收眼底，不动声色地轻扫他锁骨凹陷，然后沿着胸骨中线慢慢划下来，出其不意地倏然移到一侧浅褐色乳晕处施了力绕着微凸乳首一圈圈向里打圈。加贺美突兀遭受这样的刺激几乎一跳，下意识绷紧了皮肉要挺胸避开，那羽毛自是在天道操纵下不依不饶地紧随不放，稍显粗糙的细羽把小点磨得发红挺立，多出几分艳色来。加贺美看着线条圆润，胸上却没什么肉，拜姿势所赐，魔物笼着柔软内脏的嶙峋胸骨在表面薄薄一层皮肉下清晰可辨地浮凸根根纤细形状，自肋骨下才柔软地微微凹陷下去，看起来竟有种诡异的美感。

“唔……痒……天道……”

加贺美不自在地皱起眉扭了扭上身，附骨之疽般的麻痒感从被搔弄的一点涟漪般散开，细微的电流激得另一边未得照拂的乳首也自发变硬突起，回想起以前被人揉搓舔弄的热烈快感竟觉得有些空虚寂寞——加贺美因自己体内忽然涌现的隐秘渴求吃了一惊，只好闷闷想魅魔本职如此也是正常。半跪在他腿间的天道抬眼一瞥他脸上欲求不满的神色，手上动作却绕开他下意识挺胸凑上冷落已久的另一点，柔软羽尖顺着腹部下移至肚脐敏感凹陷，轻戳进去打个旋儿迫出魅魔一阵紧绷并颤颤闷哼。差不多了，天道一手撑着他大腿低语，宽厚的手掌贴着肌肉线条一路滑到温热腿根，把他已经期待地半勃的性器从紧身的黑色短裤中剥离出来，握在掌心熟练搓弄。没两下已经被挑起兴致的加贺美就开始喘，咬了下唇含含糊糊地泄出声低吟，脸颊不自然地发热，低头看着那物在天道手心里膨大跳动露出嫩红的圆头，在粗糙指腹摩挲顶端系带的刺激下兴奋地吐出些许清液。

“可能会有点难受，稍微忍一下。”

湿滑前液沾了满手，天道拈着加贺美的羽毛蘸了蘸，真要把它当羽毛笔使用一般润湿根部硬质羽管，一手扶着加贺美完全硬挺的肉茎，耐心地将羽根对准顶部微张的小口。看出他要做什么的加贺美一下惊慌起来又不敢乱动，小幅度地挣扎两下压着嗓子急急唤他：“等等……！不行的吧天道……？”

天道神父向来擅长独断专行，权当他这点抗拒不存在，试探地戳了戳湿漉漉的铃口就轻轻旋转着漆黑长羽缓慢推进。加贺美立刻腰腹向上一弹用力攥住了拳，紧张得浑身绷紧大气不敢出地盯着洁白羽根借着前液的润滑一点点没入肉柱顶端，被拓开的窄道又痛又酸涨难言，火辣辣地发痒。那截光滑羽管不过一个指节长短，再往深处探便是根部细软绒毛被清液打湿浸润，竟也跟着塞入了一部分，痛苦而漫长的过程磨得加贺美不知不觉出了一身热汗，勉强咬紧牙关含着满眼逼出来的生理性泪水簌簌地颤。太痛了，加贺美耸起肩膀呜咽着摇头，脆弱敏感的尿道也并不能吞下那么多细羽，深入到吃尽绒毛的地步已然是极限，忍耐着蚀骨的麻痒火辣辣地发胀。

“……好难受……唔啊……天道、天道……呜……”被泪水模糊的视野里两腿间可怜兮兮地挺立的性器涨得发红，苦于顶端塞得严实的漆黑长羽饱受折磨，加贺美挺动着腰想要摆脱，带着哭腔向身前的天道求救，似乎全然忘了正是神父亲手施予他这等刑罚。天道在这副光景下脑中一瞬闪过某些以身饲罪的悲悯教义，又暗自好笑怎么把陷于淫欲的魅魔同神主相较。他伸手安慰地抚弄加贺美应激紧绷的细滑长尾，缠在指间捉了尾梢黑色桃心揉捏轻按。“一会儿就好了。”天道用让人安心的沉稳声音说着，修长指尖引着那枚桃心在加贺美会阴处碾过，轻蹭下方肉穴入口处的褶皱。驯熟的软穴在外在压力下一张一缩流出些透明淫液，乖顺地接纳被天道推入甬道的桃心尾尖，高热肠肉自觉夹紧了自己身体的一部分，在紧密摩擦间觅得几分快慰。不愧是魅魔，天道轻啧赞叹一声，把桃心推到他敏感点附近放心地松了手从蠕动肉穴抽出，重又捻动起楔入加贺美硬挺肉茎的羽毛。低低的啜泣哼吟从上方传来，天道摸了把他饱满结实的大腿肉蹭去手上淫水，两肘牢牢压住他膝部按下那些无意识的挣扎弹动，右手捏着羽柄稍稍抽出一些再旋转着送入窄径，左手去攥魅魔纤韧细尾扯动埋在穴内的硬弹尾尖。在身体的努力适应下过载的酸麻痛痒似乎也逐渐变了味，加贺美一边被身前过于鲜明的折磨逼出眼泪，一边在后穴含着的尾尖碾过腺体时软下腰失神，被泪水浸润得湿亮的眼瞳已经不知何时被欲潮灼成宝石般的殷红。天道模拟着交合的动作快而有力地将尾尖抽出送入湿透的小穴带出更多淫液和咕啾水声，捻弄羽毛的动作也粗暴了些，在加贺美呼吸愈发急促身体逐渐拉成一张紧绷的弓时捏紧羽柄一气全部抽离，扯出一线黏腻银丝。

“——呃嗯……！！哈……”

这一下痛得狠也爽得狠了，许久的压抑忍耐终于得到释放，加贺美浑身一抖，不由自主地拔高音调叫了出来，肿胀的下体抽搐着吐出几股浊精。万幸魅魔身体不需要排泄浊物，否则怕是要丢脸地失禁，加贺美喘着气平复体内激荡的快感任天道起身解开自己手脚束缚，很想把发烫的脸埋进翅膀里怀念地狱温暖的黑暗。堂堂魅魔露出这副耳尖红透还要强自镇定的模样确实有趣，天道挑挑眉忍住嘴边上扬的笑意用手帕擦净双手，好整以暇地出言提醒：“尾巴尖不拿出来或许可以当跳蛋用，不如你试试自己动尾巴看效果如何？”

“……！！说什么呢混蛋！”加贺美慌忙动手把还埋在后穴的桃心扯出来，因为动作太急带出“啵”的一声而僵直了一瞬，这下连耳根也发烧起来，只得自暴自弃地不去看罪魁祸首迅速整理好皮衣。

“不过，这样大概不能算道具……”天道神父若有所思，“毕竟用的都是你自己身上的东西，也没什么花样。”

“……哈？”

“下次去买专业的道具用。”自认作为魅魔临时监护人的伟岸神父眼睛一眯做出决定，“既然你说到了SM那也可以顺便准备一下相关用具。”

“……那个跟业务要求没关系吧！！！”


End file.
